Games of chance are well known activities whose outcomes are strongly influenced by randomizing devices and upon which contestants may wager money as they forecast outcomes. Common randomizing devices include dice, spinning tops, playing cards, roulette wheels, prize wheels, and numbered balls drawn from containers. Games of chance have been played throughout all of human history and are considered to be a popular pastime by many. Players of games of chance are attracted to new and exciting methods of game play as well as new and exciting randomizing devices. For this reason, the gaming industry is continuously developing new games and new randomizing devices to maintain player interest and attract new players.
Games of chance that include money wagers are typically regulated by governing authorities. These governing authorities enforce laws and regulations that are enacted to curtail certain kinds of games as well as certain kinds of randomizing devices. For example, in some jurisdictions, the use of dice or roulette wheels to resolve a game outcome, i.e., as the randomizing device, have been curtailed while other randomizing devices are permitted. Randomizing devices that use playing cards have been utilized more frequently as they enjoy fewer restrictions in games of chance played for money as compared to dice and roulette wheel randomizing devices.
While randomizing devices that employ cards have fewer restrictions, they generally still require some dealer involvement, which can have negative implications in some jurisdictions. For example, in some jurisdictions, the utilization of a live Dealer can impact how the game is characterized and therefore the requirements with which it must comply. This is because when live Dealers are involved, table game managers still must combat employee mistakes that cost the casino money (known as bleed). As casinos get busier and the tables get fuller, the decisions per hour that will be required by a live Dealer can decrease dramatically and the potential for bleed increases significantly. These factors can impact a casino's desire to carry a game.
Therefore, there is a desire within the gaming industry to develop new and interesting methods of game play and randomizing devices which utilize playing cards in unique and interesting ways and which can eliminate the need for live Dealer involvement and thus reduce bleed.